


Army of One

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Buyout, Cannon injury, Coming Out, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Mild Fighting, Non-Linear Narrative, Retirement, dumb boys in love, lots and lots of kissing, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: “I missed you,” he squeezes Danny’s hand.“I missed you, too. But I’m back now.”“And that’s all that matters,” Claude leans over and kisses him. “Thank you for coming home.”“Thank you for being here when I came back.”“I told you, I wouldn’t give up on us.”Or: How Claude and Danny found each other





	Army of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> There are two instances of homophobic slurs. One is just implied, the other it is explicitly said. The two months that it happens are: April 2016 and May 2017  
> If you need to, please skip it.
> 
> I've created a playlist to accompany this fic, give it a listen if you please:  
> https://8tracks.com/jj2128/army-of-one

**//December 2007//**

 

It’s just after Christmas when Danny arrives at the rink and there’s a new guy in the locker room. Danny has never seen this kid before. He’s a bit of a gangly thing with crazy ginger hair and bright eyes. 

 

“Giroux” is what the nameplate of his stall reads. 

Danny can’t quite place what it is about this kid, but there’s something there that’s endearing and enticing so much that he can’t stop thinking about him.

“Giroux?” Danny asks Richards, sitting in the stall next to him, gesturing with his chin towards the kids stall.  

“Call up from Philly. Drafted 1st round in 2006.”

Danny nods, understanding. Danny wasn’t a Flyer then, so it makes sense that he wouldn’t recognize him. 

“He’s been doing well in Philly, was AHL rookie of the month last month.” Richards shrugs, “We’ll see.”

Danny nods and leaves it at that. 

 

When Danny sees him later that day in practice, it makes sense. He’s good. He’s really good. He’s fast, he has good endurance, and a lot of drive. He’s good. 

Danny knows he’s going to be a special one.

\----

**//October 2015//**

 

Danny’s cooking them dinner. It’s just the two of them tonight, the boys are at Sylvie’s. 

Claude wraps his arms around Danny’s torso from behind and kisses his neck. 

“God, I missed you.”

 

Danny smiles softly, “I missed you too, mon cher.”

“And I missed your cooking,” Claude takes a big inhale. “God, I missed your cooking.”

“How did you feed yourself while I was gone?” 

Claude goes a little pink. “Lots of prepared meals from Whole Foods.”

“Claude!” 

“What! I didn’t have a world class chef cooking for me anymore and I didn’t have much kitchen stuff. I was hopeless. A lost cause.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Claude shrugs and kisses Danny’s neck. “Yeah, well.”

When Danny finishes dinner, they sit at the table and Claude holds Danny’s hand. 

“I missed you,” he squeezes Danny’s hand.

“I missed you, too. But I’m back now.”

“And that’s all that matters,” Claude leans over and kisses him. “Thank you for coming home.”

“Thank you for being here when I came back.”

“I told you, I wouldn’t give up on us.”

“Thank you for that.”

Claude holds up his glass, “A toast?” 

Danny chuckles, “A toast  _ after  _ dinner?” 

“A toast is a toast, Daniel. Doesn’t matter when it happens.”

Danny puts his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay, fine. A toast. Continue.”

“To us. It may of taken us a few years and a lot of hard fucking work. But it was worth it for us to be together again.”

“To us,” Danny repeats. 

They clink their glasses and Danny leans in to kiss Claude again. He won’t ever tire of kissing Claude.

\----

**//August 2010//**

 

Claude’s become a major staple of this team. He’s made a name for himself in Philly, he feels confident in his position here, and he doesn’t think he’ll be sent down again. 

He isn’t the only one who thinks so, either. 

“Claude, do you still have that shitty old apartment?” Hartsy chirps him one day, close to the end of the season, in the locker room.

“It’s not shitty!” Claude faux puts, defending his apartment. “It’s homey and warm and I love it.”

 

“It’s small and cramped and smells. You’re making an NHL salary and you haven’t moved out of there yet, it’s ridiculous.” 

“Let me live,” Claude throws a towel at him, which of course Hartsy catches. 

Later that day, as they’re leaving the rink, Danny comes up to him. 

“You should live with me this season.” Danny shoves his hands into his pockets, “Like, if you wanted to, that is.” 

“What?” Claude’s caught a little off guard. 

“I mean, it’s just a suggestion. If your apartment is really as bad as Hartsy lets on….”

“I just… Don’t you have a family? Like. Kids?” 

“O-oh,” Danny’s face dims, “Yeah, I do I, I-I just—”

Claude immediately regrets his choice of words, he hates that he made Danny make that face.

“No! I didn’t mean that as like, a bad thing. I just, I don’t want to impose. I don’t want it to feel like you would have another son or something,” Claude cringes at himself, because again. Choice of words. 

“No,” Danny laughs, “I wouldn’t think of it like that. Just like, you as my teammate and friend, living with us. I don’t always have the boys, and when I don’t it gets… pretty lonely in the big house.”

Claude’s heart twinges a little for Danny, “Yeah? I can’t even imagine… I mean, I—”

“You don’t have to,” Danny smiles warmly at him, “I understand if you don’t want to. But, the offer is there.”

Claude nods and smiles at Danny and they part ways. 

A few days later, Claude calls Danny. 

“I would love to live with you next season, if the offer is still there…” 

Claude can all but hear Danny smiling through the phone. “Yeah, it definitely is. I’m glad.”

“I am too,” Claude smiles to himself. “We can talk later about like, arrangements and stuff?” 

“Sure, can’t wait.”

Claude hangs up, and honestly? He can’t wait either. 

\----

**//December 2015//**

 

Claude puts the car in park and smiles. He fucking loves Ikea.

“I fucking love Ikea,” Claude can’t help but burst out as they get out of the car. 

Danny laughs and slips his arm around Claude’s waist, “I know you do, cher.”

They take the elevator to the floor where the bedroom decor is, but of course they have to walk through the kitchen area first.

“Oh my God, Danny what if—“

“We are  _ not _ redoing our kitchen,” Danny cuts him off. 

Claude pouts at him, “But loooook!” 

Claude wanders to where there’s a granite island and stools and it’s… really nice, fuck.

“Imagine the boys eating breakfast here. Or sitting here drinking coffee on an off day alone cause lord knows I never wake up.”

Danny laughs, “We’re not redoing our kitchen.”

“I’m not saying to redo the kitchen. I’m just saying we redo  _ some  _ of it!”

“I know you, if we get a new island, you’re gonna want to redo the sink. And the stove. And lord knows what else.”

Claude sighs and grabs Danny’s hand, “Fiiiiiine.”

They make their way back to where the bedroom stuff is. 

“So, you never told me. What do we need here?” 

“We’re redoing the bedroom.”

Claude’s face goes through confusion to utter elation back to confusion. 

“But…Nothing in the bedroom needs to be replaced.”

Danny kisses Claude’s hand, “It’s not  _ ours _ .”

Claude looks at him, “Daniel…”

“What? I’m serious. We’re doing it right this time. So we’re gonna decorate our bedroom together.”

Claude gets this really soft expression on his face before he kisses Danny’s hand that he’s holding. “I love you, cher.”

“I love you too,” Danny smiles at Claude, “So much.”

They start to walk around Ikea, pulling one another in every direction. 

“Danny! Look how nice this bed is?” 

Danny rubs a hand over the headboard, “Yeah, this is really nice. It’s like, what? Mahogany?” 

Claude laughs, “I have no idea. But it’s  _ nice _ .”

“Then is this the set you wanna go with?” Danny smiles fondly at him, so in love. 

Claude looks at him, confused, “No…We’re deciding together! I just think it’s nice.”

“If you like it, I like it.”

Claude kisses Danny’s hand again, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Let’s keep looking. I wanna find the perfect bedroom furniture for us.”

“We can also go to Potterybarn if you want to.”

“OH!” Claude gets all excited. “Yes! Like, for an armchair or something. They have some nice stuff.”

Danny couldn’t be more overwhelmed with how in love he is with Claude. Now and always.

Claude and Danny continue to go through Ikea, pointing at things they like, Claude testing all of the beds he sees and pulling Danny down with him.

Claude pulls Danny down on a California King sized bed and hugs him close. He makes sure no one’s around to see, since he knows how Danny gets with PDA, before he presses a kiss onto Danny’s neck. 

“I love you so much, mon cher.”

Danny giggles at the sensation of Claude’s breath against his neck. “I love you, too.”

“No like. I just. I love you so much. I missed you so much. And this? Here with you? It’s the happiest I’ve been since… since you proposed to me.”

Danny turns to look at Claude. “Really?”

“It was hard without you,” Claude sighs. 

“Yeah, it was hard on me, too.”

“But hey!” Claude blinks his tears away, “That was then. This is now. We’re together now. And forever. And that’s all that matters.”

Danny hums a little. “Mmm, cher, coming back here to you, to our family, was the easiest decision I’ve ever made.”

\----

**//November 2010//**

 

Claude and Danny are watching TV in the main room, the boys are at their mom’s since they have a roadie coming up. 

Claude was bagskated at practice earlier and he’s exhausted. His muscles ache, his head hurts, he’s just drained. Then, Danny throws a soft blanket over him and smiles gently at him, and fuck, he can’t help his heart from fluttering. 

Sure, he’s had these feelings for Danny since basically before he met him. And maybe living with his crush wasn’t the best idea, but how could Claude say no? And now, Danny’s sitting on the couch all cozy and soft, in gray sweats and messy, just showered hair. 

“You good?” Danny asks with his goddamned accent that makes Claude that much more weak. 

Claude smiles a little a nods, “A little sore from today is all.”

“Need me to get you ice or advil?” 

Claude shakes his head, “No, I’m good, really. If I needed it, I could get it.”

Danny nods and turns his attention back to the TV. 

God Claude just wants to climb into his arms and cuddle Danny. Or makeout with him. Either one.

Danny must be able to sense Claude’s anxious energy, because he asks again if he’s okay. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Danny moves so he’s sitting closer to Claude and facing him. “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. Just. Off? I guess?”

“You’re playing well…”

Claude shrugs. “I think I’m just, all around off. Mentally, you know?”

“C’mere,” Danny pulls him into an easy hug and Claude melts into it.

“Do you wanna talk? Or do you just want this?”

“This? This.. this is nice.”

“Sure, Clo.” Danny calling him Claude is just another thing that makes him fall that much more for Danny. “Here, let me rearrange us.”

Danny moves them so that he’s holding Claude on the couch in between the V of his legs. 

“You comfy?” 

Claude smiles and nods. 

“Good,” Danny smiles. “Sometimes we just need a self-care day. When one of the boys gets like this, I call it a mental health day and keep them home from school. Sometimes you just need to be cuddled, need to take that extra time to look after yourself.”

Danny pulls the blanket up and Claude swears he feels a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Claude says quietly. 

“Always.”

Claude turns and smiles up to Danny. If he were braver, if he were more confident, he would kiss Danny. But right now, he doesn’t want to mess this up. Doesn’t want to ruin whatever it is that they have now. So he’s happy to settle for this. Being held by Danny, cuddling his anxieties away.

\----

**//February 2016//**

 

Claude’s driving them down a long, winding back road. The sun is just beginning to set, there are two big, mysterious bags in the backseat, and one confused Danny sitting next to him.

“Cher, just tell me where we’re going!” Danny laughs a little, he hates surprises.

“No! That ruins the fun of it!” 

“You’re so annoying, Clo.”

“You fucking love me, stop complaining.”

Claude is being super careful on the road because it’s just started snowing, which is perfect for his surprise.

“Okay,” Claude says as he pulls into a grassy-snowy area between some trees. “Here we are.”

Danny looks out and sees a perfectly iced over lake and Claude smiling big back at him.

“Claude,” Danny whispers and squeezes Claude’s hand.

“Surprise!” Claude leans over the console to kiss Danny.

“This is… It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah? I’m glad you think so. I found in last winter when you were gone. I made sure I didn’t forget about it so that I could take you to it once you got home.”

Claude unlocks the door and goes to Danny’s side to help him out.

“I’m capable of getting myself out of the car, Clo,” Danny laughs, but takes his hand.

“Yes, but I want to be a perfect gentleman for you on our date.”

Claude doesn’t let Danny help him get the bags out of the backseat, nor does he let him get the sticks out from the trunk.

“What… What are you doing?” Danny’s staring at Claude, a smile on his lips. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? Getting the sticks out.”

“Are…Are we playing a game of shinny?” Danny is full fledged smiling, laughing a little.

Claude kisses him. “Hell yeah we are.”

They bring the bags over to the pond and Claude starts unloading their things onto a blanket he brought.

“Let’s see, we have gloves, skates, tumbler of hot cocoa, tumbler of soup, puck… That should be it. Yes?”

Danny is just smiling at Claude.

“What?” Claude asks, looking up.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Claude smiles, “You’re not gonna be so lucky when I beat your ass in shinny.”

Danny laughs, “Yeah, there’s the Claude I know.”

“Listen! Just cause this is a date doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you win!” 

 

Danny bends down and kisses Claude, his lips are a nice, warm contrast to the bitter wind and cold.

“I mean, or, we could ditch the idea of shinny and just make out. I’m good with either one.”

Danny laughs at him. “Oh shut it.”

They lace their skates up and Claude takes Danny’s hand in his and leads them out onto the ice.

“This is…” Danny is in awe as he looks around them, taking in the scenery. 

“Beautiful?”

“Yeah,” Danny breathes, “To put it simply. Claude this place is… It’s magical. It’s so… fantastic.”

Claude smiles and kisses him, “I’m so glad you like it.”

“I love it, Clo. And I love you.”

Claude smiles and pulls Danny along with him, hooks their arms together and they skate around the pond for a little. Just idly skating, no rhyme or reason. It's lovely. 

Claude leans over a little and kisses Danny's cheek a few times too, smiling like an idiot when Danny looks at him after. 

"So you said you found this when I was gone?"

Claude nods, taking a sip of his cocoa. They're taking a break, sitting on Claude's trunk. 

"How'd you come across it?"

Claude shrugs. "After you left... I couldn't stand to be alone in that apartment. It wasn't home. It felt so empty and so wrong. I got lost in my own head so many times. So I started to drive instead. Just random places. In the city, in the suburbs, just. Driving. To forget, to escape, to distract myself. And one night I came up here and I saw a bunch of teens playing shinny and it was just a really nice sight. It reminded me of the boys. Of something we would all do as a family. And so I promised myself I'd take you back here once you came home."

Danny leans over and kisses Claude softly, his lips taste like chocolate. Or maybe that's his own. Either way, it's sweet and nice. 

"I also was thinking we could take the boys out here. I just wanted to take you first."

"I love it. It's so beautiful and makes me feel nostalgic in the best way."

Claude smiles, "Right?"

 

They sit in silence for a little longer before Danny can't help but speak. 

"You were that upset after I left? That you couldn't even be alone?" He sounds sad, a little wary to ask. 

Claude nods, "I just spent years in a full house. Or at least with you. So being on my own felt wrong. It wasn't even being alone, it was being without you. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Danny says softly, leaning in to kiss him again. 

"Alright! Ready for me to beat you in shinny?" Claude hops off the car roof and gives Danny his hand to help him. 

"I believe I'll be beating you, but whatever helps you sleep, Clo."

Claude gasps dramatically and winks before heading to the ice, grabbing his stick along the way. 

"How are we gonna do this without goals?"

Claude shrugs. "It'll probably be easier for an old man like yourself."

"You and the old man jokes," Danny shakes his head, stick handling the puck a little. 

"What? Are they not warranted?"

"I literally just retired!"

"Yeah. Retired means you're old. Sorry, I don't make the rules," Claude smirks at Danny before stealing his puck and skating down the ice.

\----

**//January 2011//**

 

They have a 2 day break and the boys are with their mom, so Claude and Danny have the place to themselves. 

They end up cuddling a bit on the couch like usual. Claude is really fucking tired of just cuddling, honestly. 

He keeps telling himself he's gonna make a move. But he hasn't done it yet. He's had ample opportunity over the past month or so, but he's too chicken. 

 

Not tonight though. Tonight, he's gonna kiss Danny. Fuck it. 

They're halfway through some movie that Claude hasn't been paying attention to and couldn't tell you the title of when he curls in a little more to Danny's chest.

Danny tightens his arms around Claude, probably instinctually. But it doesn't lessen the butterflies in Claude's stomach right now. 

He waits a little. Basking in the moment of Danny holding him so tight and close. Claude finally looks up at Danny. He must feel Claude's gaze because he looks down at Claude and smiles. 

_ This is it _ , Claude thinks to himself.  _ If you're gonna do it, you gotta do it now. _

He leans up a little, watching Danny's face as he does. He has to know Claude's going to kiss him, right? 

Claude presses closer and finally kisses Danny, bringing a hand up to steady himself on Danny's chest. 

Danny doesn't pull away. Hell, Danny fucking kisses Claude back. And Claude thinks he could die right now and not mind one bit. 

 

Danny's the one to pull away. 

 

"Claude," he says softly, a little breathless. 

"S-sorry was that um.. was that okay?"

Danny smiles small and runs his thumb over Claude's cheek. 

 

Claude looks down, he knows what's coming. He knows Danny's about to reject him. Claude will have to move in with Coots and his cat or some shit. 

 

"It was very okay. Quite lovely, actually. But um.."

Here it comes. 

"I don't want you to feel like... Did I make you feel like you owed me something?"

Claude furrows his brow, confused. "No?"

"I just want to make sure that like. You didn't feel like you owed me that cause we've been cuddling and getting very touchy with one another..."

Claude smiles softly because honestly, what the heck, that's the sweetest thing to be worried about. 

“No, Danny I uh, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now. Cause I think you're…really attractive and I really like you.”

Danny blushes a little, just at the top of his cheeks. “I… wow. Okay.”

“What?”

“I just wasn't expecting that, is all.”

 

Great, now Claude’s scared him away. 

 

“O-oh. Oh. You… just um. Wanna fuck around? I mean that's, that's fine with me I—”

“No,” Danny is quick to cut his wandering mind off. “Clo, no. I thought you were just wanting to fuck around. I didn't realize you actually like, liked me. You know?”

Claude giggles a little, “So eloquent, Danny. Really.”

Danny rolls his eyes but cups Claude’s face again, serious. “Clo, if at any point you don't want this or feel too pressured or anything. You have to promise to tell me.”

Claude nods, but he isn't quite sure what he's agreeing to. 

 

Then, Danny kisses him again. 

 

Ah, so that's what he was agreeing to. Yeah no, he's great with this. 

Danny deepens the kiss. It's not hesitant and exploratory like the first one. This time it's hungry and lustful and Claude can feel himself getting lightheaded just from kissing Danny.

Danny moves them so that Claude is laying on the couch and Danny is on top of him, not breaking the kiss once. Which like, impressive. 

 

Claude kind of preferred the other position cause like, he's already chubbing up in his sweats and that's super embarrassing. They're literally just kissing and Claude’s on his way to getting hard. 

 

Danny can tell, too, because gray sweatpants leave nothing to the imagination. Which is mortifying. 

 

“Mmm,” Danny hums, pulls back, and kisses Claude’s jaw. “Getting hard already? Just from kissing me?” 

Danny’s voice isn't teasing like Claude was expecting. It was, interested. Happy, almost.  

Claude swallows and nods slightly. “S-sorry,” he manages, all breathy. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Danny kisses down Claude’s throat. “It's kinda hot. You being so turned on just from kissing.”

Claude wishes he could disappear. 

“But now that you're getting there, let's get you the whole way there, eh?”

Claude leans his head back against the arm of the sofa, groaning slightly.

“Claude?” Danny’s voice is still soft, but considerably more serious. “Claude? Are you okay?”

Claude nods. 

“Claude, hey,” Danny runs a soft hand through Claude’s hair. “Need you to talk to me.”

“I'm fine,” he croaks. “I promise. I'm just…”

“Just what?” Danny’s staring at him intensely, waiting for his answer. 

“This is just. Way better than I ever imagined,” Claude can feel himself turning red. “I am really fucking okay, Danny,” he wraps his hand around Danny's outstretched wrist. “I promise.” 

 

Danny breathes a sigh of relief and kisses Claude’s head. 

 

“I'm getting carried away. I think we should only take it this far tonight. I want to make sure you're 100% sure about all of this. I don't want you regretting anything or me taking advantage of you like this.”

_ You aren't taking advantage. I want this _ , Claude thinks, but he really appreciates how much Danny cares about him and about doing this right. 

“Okay,” Claude nods, smiling reassuringly at Danny. “I'm okay with that.”

Danny smiles and kisses Claude again, just a peck. “You wanna sleep with me in my bed tonight?”

Claude feels his chest warm, “Yeah, I’d really love that.”

\----

**//April 2016//**

Claude gets home from the game the Ducks late Tuesday night. 

 

He walks in and sees Danny sitting at the island. He’s usually in bed by now. “Cher?” 

“Hey,” Danny sighs. 

Claude drops his bag at the door and walks to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing a little. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

Claude rolls his eyes, “Yeah? This tension in your neck says otherwise.”

“Cammy got in a fight.”

“J’excuse?!” 

Danny laughs hollowly, “Yeah.”

“On the ice? Please tell me it was on the ice.”

“It was on the ice,” Danny nods. “But it’s still not okay. He shouldn’t be fighting like that, he knows better!” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll talk to him, yes?” 

Danny laughs again. “Good luck. He won’t talk.”

Claude dips down and kisses Danny’s cheek. “How about I make you some tea, okay? We can talk, watch sports net, whatever you want. And maybe later tonight, or tomorrow, we can see if Cammy wants to talk again. He’s probably heated, it must’ve been something serious to get Cam to drop the gloves.”

Danny nods and swallows. “Thanks, Clo.”

Claude smiles warmly. “Anything for my family.”

Claude gets the kettle on the burner before going back over to Danny. He slides into the chair next to him and reaches out to grab Danny’s hand. 

“Hey, look at me?” 

Danny reluctantly looks up, into Claude’s eyes. 

“He’s going to be okay.”

“I know I just—”

“Don’t do this,” Claude whispers, rubbing his thumb over the back Danny’s hand. “Don’t do this again…”

“I can’t help but think this, though!”

 

Claude rubs his back and shushes him softly.

“I know, but you aren’t the reason he fought.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Claude whispers. 

“What if it is, though?!”

“You were around enough.”

Danny looks up at him, tears in his eyes. 

“I promise you were. They love you. You’re a great dad…”

“I’m not. And I resent myself for it every fucking day.”

Claude sighs and lets his head fall a little, pressing kisses onto Danny’s shoulder. 

“They don’t resent you, so why do you resent you?” 

Danny scoffs, “You don’t know that they don’t resent me.”

“I do. If they hated you, if they were mad at you, they wouldn’t be with us right now. They’d spend all their time at Sylvie’s, not divided almost perfectly equally.”

Danny sniffles and nods. 

“I promise you that they do not resent you. They love you. They understand that you had to leave when you were bought out…” 

“I should’ve just retired then. But I was selfish. I left the boys. I left you.”

“We aren’t doing this again,” Claude says, stern. 

Claude sits up straight, before getting up and tending to the kettle that is definitely not boiling. 

“Claude…” 

“Not tonight, okay? They love you. I love you. We aren’t doing this. We aren’t having this fucking argument again. I can’t fucking do it.”

Danny sighs, puts his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the island. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not asking you to be sorry,” Claude sighs. “I’m asking you to not go down this road again. Not tonight.”

“I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking that way. That I fucked up my family. I fucked up us.”

“Daniel!” Claude snaps. Danny can hear the tears forming in his eyes and the lump forming in his throat. 

“Cher…” 

“Don’t. Alright? Just… Just don’t.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Yes, you did! Because you brought it up! And kept fucking pushing after I told you to stop it,” Claude’s knuckles are white where he’s gripping onto the counter. 

“Clo, baby, please, I didn’t… I just have had a bad day.”

Claude’s breathing heavily and he chuckles. “Yeah? Wow, would’ve never guessed.”

“Don’t get hostile with me, Claude.”

Claude whips around, “Gonna use the same voice you use when you’re talking to one of your kids who’s in trouble? Sweet, Danny. Really fucking sweet.”

Claude turns off the burner and moves the kettle. “I’m going upstairs. I need to be alone.”

Danny knows better than to follow after him. So he just puts his head back into his hands and cries softly. 

 

Claude doesn’t slam his door, he knows the boys would know something was up. Hell, the boys probably already know something’s up. 

Not even 5 minutes into being in his room and he hears a soft knock. 

Claude curses under his breath, runs a hand through his hair, and opens the door to see Cameron on the other side. 

“Did… Were you… Are you and dad fighting because of me?” 

“Oh, Cammy, no,” Claude sighs and opens his arms for Cam to come in and hug if he wants.

Cameron walks into his room and right into Claude’s arms. 

“Sorry for fighting,” he mumbles into Claude’s chest. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. It’s okay, really. It… We’re just worried about you.”

“They were just… being an ass.”

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“They called you and dad names,” he says all small. 

 

Claude inhales deeply and closes his eyes. 

“Cameron, I’m so sorry you had to hear that. And put up with that on the ice…”

“I’m okay I just… I couldn’t let them speak about my dads like that.”

Claude’s heart is so full with love for these boys. Sometimes he genuinely wonders how he got this lucky to have such an incredibly, accepting family. 

“Cammy, just because people are being an ass doesn’t mean that you have to fight them.”

“I don’t want to let them think they can just… Say these things, though! It hurts, Clo!” 

Claude wraps his arms around Cameron protectively, holding him close. “I know, Cams. I know,” he kisses his head. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with this shit.”

“Don’t be sorry, Clo. I… I love you and dad. I love you guys so so much. It’s not something I’m upset to be dealing with. I’m just upset to hear it.”

“You’re a strong, unbelievable kid, you know that?” 

Cameron blushes and looks down, “Thanks, Clo.” 

“How’re you feeling? How’s your hand?” 

Cameron looks down to where his hand is wrapped up. “It’s fine.”

“They wrapped it?”

“Just cut up, you know?”

“Broken?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Claude smirks a little. “Did you win, at least?” 

“Sure did. Kicked his ass.”

Claude smiles, “That’s my boy.” He gets a little more serious then, “Can you promise me you won’t do it again?”

Cameron shrugs, “I just hate hearing people talk about you like that.”

Claude pulls him into a hug, “I know, Cam. But it happens. You can’t fight every homophobe.”

“I can try,” Cameron mumbles against Claude’s chest.

Claude kisses his head, “For the sake of your father’s sanity, let’s not try.”

Cameron nods, “Fine.”

\----

**//March 2011//**

 

“Danny,” Claude whines. “It's so cold.”

“Turn the heat up then.”

“Danny,” Claude whines again. “I don't wanna get up!”

Danny laughs at him. “You're such a little shit.”

“Correction. I'm a  _ cold _ little shit.”

“And what do you want  _ me _ to do about this?”

“Make me not cold!”

Danny pulls the throw blanket that's draped over the top of the couch and pulls it over them. 

“Better?”

“Kind of,” Claude shrugs. 

Danny sighs, “You’re relentless.”

“I just want you to know that you're making me do this.”

“Do wha—”

Claude sticks his feet under Danny’s thigh causing Danny to gasp loudly. 

“CLAUDE!”

“You can't get mad at me! It's your fault! You drove me to drastic measures!”

Danny glares at him, but Claude doesn't falter. 

“How about this, cher,” Danny sits up more, placing his hands over Claude’s cold feet.

“Mmm,” Claude hums. “I like this plan already.”

Danny laughs, “How about I make us some tea and get another blanket and we cuddle until we're warm.”

Claude thinks for a second. “Okay. But we cuddle even  _ after  _ we're warm too, or no deal!”

Danny leans forward and kisses Claude. “Deal.”

Danny comes back with two mugs full of tea. 

“Green tea with pomegranate and light cream,” Danny says as he hands Claude his mug. 

Claude hums, “You’re so good to me!”

Danny kisses him, “I know.”

Danny sits back down and situates himself before he opens his arms. “Come cuddle.”

Claude smiles and wiggles his way into Danny's arms, careful not to spill his tea. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Danny wraps his arms around Claude and kisses his cheek. 

“Mmm,” Claude hums and closes his eyes. “Hi baby.”

Danny takes a sip of his tea and sighs happily. “I love you.”

Claude smiles down at his tea, “Yeah?” His stomach is doing this flippy thing like when they would cuddle before they started dating. His face is all warm and his chest is gooey and he really has no words.

“I do, Claude. I really do. And it's okay if you don't. Like, you don't have to say it back. I just, I had to tell you.”

Claude leans forward and places his mug on the coffee table and turns to face Danny better. “I love you too, Daniel.”

Danny smiles and kisses him, “I love you.” He kisses Claude's cheek, “I love you.” He kisses Claude's forehead, “I love you.” He sprinkles kisses all over his face, “I love you I love you I love you.”

Claude giggles and finally finds Danny's mouth and kisses him. “I love you too!” 

\----

**//June 2016//**

 

Claude knows going into the offseason he was going to need this surgery. He’s been dreading it since he heard the trainer say the words, “Hip surgery.” He knows it’s going to help him, but it doesn’t mean he wants it any more.

 

Danny and the boys make Claude a really nice dinner, and when they sit down Claude kinda laughs. 

“You guys do know I’m going into surgery, not my execution, right?” 

“You could die on the table,” Carson says nonchalant. Then, “OW!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Caelan chastises him, “You don’t say that to someone who’s going into surgery!” 

Carson kicks Caelan back. “It’s true, though!” 

“Just cause something’s true doesn’t mean you say it out loud!” 

Claude laughs. “Gee boys, you’re making me feel so much better about this.”

Danny sighs and puts a hand on his head, “Okay here’s an idea. No surgery talk unless Claude wants to talk about it.”

Everyone mumbles “deal” and it’s settled. 

“So the playoffs…”

“No hockey talk,” Claude and Danny groan at the same time.

“Geez, tough crowd!” Carson runs a hand through his hair.

 

The surgery does go without a hitch, though. And Claude is in the rehab facility for a few days after. The first couple of days are the hardest. Claude asked Danny not to bring the boys yet, he’s in so much pain and feels so weak, he just can’t handle it. 

Not even 24 hours later, the nurse comes in and tells Claude to get up. 

“Here goes nothing,” Claude sighs and pushes himself up, mostly on his good leg. He steps on his bad leg and almost falls completely. Danny and the nurse are at his side, luckily, and catch him.

“Fuck.”

“That’s okay, cher. Just take it slow.”

“We’re just trying to get to that chair. One step at a time.”

Claude grits his teeth and tries to put pressure on his hip again. He’s in so much pain, but he does it. He goes to take his next step and reaches out instinctively to Danny. 

“Cher, you’re okay,” Danny’s voice is soft. “You can do this.”

 

Claude keeps walking, slowly. It feels like it takes him hours to get to the fucking chair across the room. 

He’s out of breath and has tears in his eyes by the time he finally gets to the chair. He all but collapses into it, heaving for breath. 

“You did so well, cher. So well,” Danny’s rubbing his shoulders a little. 

“W-water, p-please.”

The nurse hands him his water and his pain pills, which Claude downs. 

“Fuck,” Claude breathes. “Fuck, what’s skating going to be like if walking is so hard!” 

“One thing at a time,” Danny kisses his head. “It’ll get easier. You were just operated on, it’s going to be tough for a little. But you’re gonna be fine.”

Claude sighs, “I just wanna nap.”

“Sure, cher.”

They get him back to the bed without making him walk, thank God, and he sinks into the pillows.

“What if they were wrong? And I can’t skate again? Or can’t skate the same as before?” 

“They’re not wrong.”

Claude’s voice is shaking. “They could be. There’s always that chance…”

Danny pets his hair back a little. “Shh, Clo, shh. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Just try to rest, okay? Both your mind and body.”

“I’m just… I’m scared.”

“I know. But you can’t give up on yourself.”

Claude nods a little. 

“Get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

 

Just as Claude is getting better at walking, they throw in stairs and Claude swears he is going to punch this doctor in the face. 

Claude is leaning on his walker and staring at the steps. He has a genuine fear that he’s going to fall. Either up or down, maybe even both. He’s going to concuss himself and fuck his hip up more and then be forced to retire early.

“Stop that.”

Whoops, he must’ve said that all out loud. 

“Cher,” Danny rubs his sides. “Enough thinking. You’re strong. You can do this.”

“C-can you wait in the room? I just. I need to do this like. Alone. Without people watching.”

Danny nods and kisses him on the cheek.

Claude clutches to the railing for dear life as he ascends the steps, wheezing as if he’s climbing Mt. Everest, which like, basically. 

He trips a little and catches himself on a step above him with his hands. He’s terrified and sits there for a good second. 

“Claude? Are you okay?” The doctor comes up the steps to see him. 

“I’m done.”

“Okay, okay. Want to try down the steps? It’s only 3.”

“I’m done, p-please.”

The doctor nods. “Okay. We’re gonna get you back to your bed, okay?” 

Claude nods and holds onto the doctor and nurse as they all but drag him down the steps. Instead of using his walker to get back to his bedroom, they use the wheelchair this time. Which is fucking humiliating. 

And of course when he gets back to his room, the boys are there. 

“Surprise!” The boys yell and Claude cries.

“Oh cher,” Danny rushes to his side. He speaks softly, kneeling down to get on Claude’s level. “Cher, what happened? Are you okay?” 

He shakes his head and covers his mouth, more tears falling. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” 

“I-I fell. And now I’m back in the fucking chair.”

Danny rubs his thigh. “They probably just put you in the chair so you didn’t agitate your hip anymore. Are you okay? From the fall?” 

“I gotta be,” he whispers. “Boys are here.”

“I can ask them to leave…”

“Don’t.”

Claude sniffs and wipes his face before looking back up at the boys. “Hey boys!”

“H-hi Claude,” Caelan’s voice is tentative, the rest of the boys look too scared to speak up.

“I’m fine, guys. I just had a hard day in PT.”

“Are you okay?” Carson asks.

Claude nods. “I will be. The love and support from my lovely family is helping a ton.”

“We are going to support you as much as possible,” Caelan nods. “Right, guys?” 

“Yeah,” Cam smiles at Claude. “Definitely.”

That’s all Claude needs right now. His family. It’s all he’s ever needed.

\----

**//June 2012//**

“Claude,” Daniel’s voice was soft. It’s always soft, but it’s softer than usual. “I can’t believe how lucky I am. I’m so lucky that I got this chance with you. The chance with the love of my life. I believe that we all have one person in life. And for the longest time, I thought it was Sylvie. And it crushed me when it wasn’t. But now I’m okay with it. Now I understand that she wasn’t, because you are.” 

Claude tears up and squeezes Danny’s hand a little. “Daniel…” He whispers, can barely get his voice out at all. 

“I can’t imagine ever being apart. I can’t imagine Daniel Briere without Claude Giroux. It doesn’t make sense. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, Claude… I-if you would have me, I would be honored to call myself your husband.” 

Claude gasps small, tears spilling over. 

“Claude Giroux,” Danny pulls out a little black box and smiles at Claude, tears running down his own face. “Will you make me the happiest man and-”

Claude interrupts Danny with a kiss and smiles against his lips. “Yes,” he giggles when he pulls away, just slightly. Just enough so he can speak, still pressing their foreheads together. 

“Let me finish?” 

Claude blushes. “Fine, sorry. Yes, continue.”

“Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?” 

Claude stares at Danny expectantly. 

“You can speak now, you little shit,” Danny rolls his eyes.

Claude breaks out in a smile and kisses him again. “God Daniel, yes. Fuck. Yes.” 

“Yeah?” Danny smiles at Calude. 

“Yeah,” he nods fast. 

“Je t'aime, mon cher.”

“Je t’aime aussi,” Claude whispers, still overwhelmed and so, so happy. 

 

Danny takes the ring out of the box, a perfect gold band, and slips it onto Claude’s left ring finger and honestly, nothing’s felt more right.

“I-if you wanna look on the inside of the band…” Danny trails off, smiling. 

Claude cocks his head a little as he slips it off and looks inside of the band. 

“28 & 48” 

New tears spill over. Or just more. He really can’t remember if he’s been crying this whole time or if it’s been an on and off thing. 

“Daniel,” Claude is at a loss for words. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Danny kisses him. “Fiancé.”

 

Claude and Danny sit like that for a while. Just basking in the warmth of ‘just engaged’ and one another. It feels so perfect and so right.

“Did you ask the boys?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Like, did you ask permission from the boys?” 

Danny laughs, “Yeah, I did. They’ve been anxiously waiting for a while now.”

“A while?” 

“I asked them a few months ago.”

Claude hits Danny’s arm lightly, “What the hell took you so long to ask me then?!” 

Danny laughs and kisses him, “Was waiting for the perfect moment.”

“God, I love you so much,” Claude whispers against Danny’s lips. “So fucking much.”

Claude leans in and kisses Danny. He kisses him loving and languid, deepening the kiss as his emotions take control.    
  


He licks into Danny's mouth and moves closer, getting out of his own chair and climbing into Danny's lap. 

"Mmm," Danny hums and grips Claude's waist. 

Claude runs his hands along Danny's shoulders, down his collarbones and chest, and back up to fist a hand in Danny's hair. 

Danny kisses further into Claude's mouth and Claude can't help himself from grinding down on Danny's lap. 

"Cher," Danny says, breathless. "Upstairs. Now."

"Mmm," Claude hums, smiles a little, and kisses Danny again. 

 

Before Claude can get up, though, Danny stands them both up. 

Claude can't help but let out a small yelp of surprise and a small giggle. He wraps his legs around Danny's waist and continues to kiss him. 

"Careful," Danny laughs a little, pulling back. "Gotta maneuver the steps. No clue how we'd explain that one to management."

Claude smiles and nods, but continues to kiss up and down Danny's neck. He makes sure not to suck too hard anywhere that's visible, even the collarbones he'll leave usually. But this isn't a usual situation. So he bites and sucks on Danny's collarbone. Judging from the hitching breath coming from Danny, he isn't too mad either. 

Danny gets them to their room and lays Claude down on the bed. Claude immediately takes his shirt off and works on his own pants. He's impatient and newly-engaged. Sue him. 

Danny lowers himself over Claude, kissing him slow and lovingly. 

Claude is making soft noises under Danny, at first they're happy but they soon turn impatient. 

Claude starts rocking his hips up against Danny's and Danny finally gives in. He kisses down Claude's chest, obviously stopping to lick at Claude's nipples, before he kisses Claude's dick. 

Claude moans at Danny's mouth, now sucking on his head. 

"Fuck Daniel. Please, fuck me," Claude's voice is breathy and needy and he doesn't care. He needs Danny's dick in him like, yesterday. 

He hears the lube cap open and he breathes a sigh of relief. It's not long after that that he feels Danny's finger at his hole. 

Claude lets a small, " _ oh _ ," out as Danny pushes in. It's just one finger, but everything tonight feels like more. Every movement, every touch, it all feels like  _ more _ . 

Danny gets him to three fingers easily, stretching him fully, before he lines himself up with Claude's hole. He presses in slowly, feeling every inch of Claude. 

They moan together, both so overwhelmed and content. Danny reaches and intertwines their hands together as he starts to fuck into Claude. 

It's so loving and perfect and they both never want this to end. 

"Daniel," Claude breathes, cranes his head up to meet Danny's lips. He barely can kiss him for long, so overwhelmed, but he gets a good kiss or two in there. 

Danny can tell when Claude's getting there, cause he tightens his legs around Danny's waist and tilts his chin back slightly. 

Danny kisses up Claude's exposed neck, up his jaw, finding his mouth and kissing sweet and soft in comparison to how he's started to fuck Claude, hard and fast.    
As soon as Danny lets himself hit Claude's prostate, Claude can't help the small ' _ oh _ !'s that he lets out. 

"Da-anny, please. Fuck, please!" Claude's begging and whimpering under Danny. Until finally /finally/ Danny wraps a hand around Claude's dick. 

"J'taime, mon cher," Danny kisses Claude through his orgasm. An orgasm that is for sure the best and hardest he's ever had. 

Claude is breathing heavily, just beginning to come down, when he nods. "C'mon, Danny."

Danny doesn't need to be told twice. He thrusts into Claude one, two, three more times until he comes, hips stilling, flush against Claude's ass. 

"Fuck," Danny breathes, braces himself on either side of Claude. "Fuck." 

Claude's still breathing heavily. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. So, so much."

Danny pulls out of Claude carefully and lays next to Claude, pulling him close to his own body. 

"Mmm," Claude hums and kisses Danny's chest. "We're engaged."   
"Hell yeah we are."

\----

**//October 2015//**

 

“Have you seen my gray Flyers sweatshirt?” Claude walks into the kitchen and stops.

Danny smiles, glancing down at the gray Flyers sweatshirt he’s wearing and back up to Claude. “Nah, haven’t seen it.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Claude rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t make me change, I’m comfy,” Danny pouts as he pours a cup of coffee. He slides the coffee across the island to Claude. “Plus, I made you coffee. How are you gonna tell the man who made you some kick ass coffee to take his sweatshirt off.”

Claude crosses over to Danny and wraps his arms around him from behind. “I’m going to ask the man who made me some average coffee to take my sweatshirt off because I need it for practice.”

“I take genuine offence to you thinking my coffee is only average. For that, there’s no way I’m taking the sweatshirt off.”

Claude laughs and kisses Danny’s neck. “God, you’re such a piece of work.” He starts to work a little mark into the lower part of Danny’s neck when he hears Carson’s voice. 

“Dads! No PDA in the kitchen!” 

Claude laughs, but keeps his hands around Danny’s torso. “Sorry, Cars, we’ll be better about it.”

“You always say that,” he laughs. “And I still find you like this most mornings.”

“I love him, what can I say!” Danny smiles a little and his voice goes soft. “I didn’t get to love him for a while, making up for lost time.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world, cher,” Claude says, low. 

“Hate to disrupt this… whatever this is,” Carson waves his hand at them. “But Cae is still asleep and it’s like. Time for him to not be asleep.”

Danny sighs. “Are you serious?! Still?! God.”

Claude laughs, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go get him.”

Claude walks up the steps and knocks on Caelan’s door hard and incessantly. 

“CAELAN!” 

Claude hears a grumpy “mmm” from the other side of the door. 

“Hurry up and get out of bed! It’s almost 7:10. You’re gonna be late.”

“I don’t care,” Caelan mumbles. 

“Yeah? Well I care. And dad cares. And your school cares. So get up.”

“Fine,” Caelan sighs dramatically. 

Claude hears a click and Caelan’s standing in the doorway, eyes squinted and hair messy. “Happy?” 

“Very much so,” Claude ruffles his hair. “Expect you downstairs in 15, max. I’ll have coffee ready for you.”

Claude turns around to go back downstairs. He makes a quick pit stop at Cameron’s room. “Cams?” 

“I’m up,” A little mutter comes from the mass under the comforter on Cameron’s bed. 

Claude fights back a little giggle. “Sure you are. Downstairs in 25, max.”

“Aye aye, Cap’n Clo,” he mumbles against his pillow and does an air salut behind his back.

Claude rolls his eyes and goes back to the kitchen. 

“Caelan should be down in 10. Cammy down in 20 ish.”

“You’re the best,” Danny gives him a quick peck. 

Claude shrugs, “Yeah, I know I am.”

Claude sits next to Carson and drinks his coffee. “So Carson, what do you have in school today?” 

“I have a history test,” he shrugs, taking another bite of his cereal. 

“You prepared for it?” 

Carson shrugs again. “Hope so.”

Claude chuckles, “I’m sure you are, kiddo.”

“Hey, Clo?” Caelan’s voice enters the kitchen. 

Claude winks at Danny in a little ‘I told you so’ before turning around to Caelan. 

“Yeah?” 

“Could you maybe drive me to school today?”

Claude smiles. “Sure, I’d love to. As soon as your father gives me back my damn sweatshirt that he stole from me, we can leave.”

“Swear jar!” Carson calls. 

Claude sighs and writes it on their whiteboard. 

_ Claude: $1 _

“Daniel, Haks will be mad if I show up out of uniform.”

“You’re the captain,” Danny shrugs. 

“Even more reason I need to be in uniform!” 

Danny laughs and shakes his head. “Fine, but only cause you’re such a good captain and I don’t want anything ruining that this early in the season.”

“You’re the best,” Claude kisses him once Danny takes the sweatshirt off. 

He slips it on, grabs his bag, and nods at Caelan. 

“Ready?”

Caelan nods. “Bye guys!” 

“Bye Cae, have a good day!” 

“Yeah, I’ll try,” he grumbles, and Claude hears Danny chuckling behind them. 

Claude unlocks the car for them and they throw their bags in the back. 

“How are we feeling about a Wawa stop?”

Caelan’s eyes grow. “Are you serious? Yes!”

Claude laughs. “Good. Cause I’m dying for some Wawa.”

“Thought you’d be mad I didn’t get up.”

“A little peeved,” Claude nods, “But not too peeved that I’m gonna skip Wawa.”

“You’re the best,” Caelan smiles at him. 

Claude smiles back and winks, “Yeah, I know.”

Claude stops at the Wawa down the street from their house. There are other ones on the way to South Philly where Caelan’s school is, but this one’s close and they’ve figured out that if they stop here, they’ll have time for their coffee to cool while they drive. 

 

“Pick up breakfast and something for lunch if you want,” Claude says as they get out of the car. “And don’t forget to grab coffee this time.”

Caelan rolls his eyes. “You’re never going to let me forget that.”

“We came here specifically for coffee and yet you left without coffee, I think it’s hilarious.”

Caelan laughs and hip checks Claude as they walk into Wawa. 

 

They break off into their respective paths. Claude goes straight for the coffee, Caelan for the breakfast sandwiches. 

 

Claude makes his coffee and then goes for the breakfast sandwiches, passing Caelan in the process, both making goofy faces at one another in the process. 

 

“Ready, Cae?” Claude finds Caelan putting creamer in his coffee. 

“Ready!” Caelan fits a lid onto his coffee and nods at Claude.

 

They pay and get out of Wawa, during the morning rush, in under 6 minutes. 

 

“I feel like that should be some sort of record!” Caelan puts his coffee into the cup holder. 

“Right?!” Claude laughs and holds his fist out for Caelan. 

Caelan bumps it and Claude begins to drive. 

“So how’s the team looking this year, Cap?” 

Claude smiles. “I think it’s looking pretty okay. We’re coming together, finding our feet.”

Caelan scoffs. “Thanks, Mr. Media.”

“Sorry!” Claude smiles big. “I seriously don’t know yet, though. It’s a good team. Some great players. Two very promising rookies, Provorov and Konecny. But we’re still working some line stuff out, figuring out who has chemistry with who and whatnot.”

Caelan nods and takes a bite of his sandwich. 

“Radio?” Claude offers. 

Caelan nods and turns it up, finding 610 WIP, the sports radio. Claude smiles because God, sometimes he’s really reminded of just how much Caelan is like Danny. 

When Claude pulls up to the school he unlocks the doors. “Have a good day, Cae. Love you.”

“Love you too, Clo,” He smiles before closing the door and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Claude watches him, makes sure he gets into the school, and heads across the bridge to the practice facility.

\----

**//June 2012//**

 

“Claude?” Danny’s voice is thin. 

Claude closes his book and sits up in their bed, “Yeah?” 

“Clo, I… fuck,” he whispers and rubs a hand over his face. 

“Daniel,” Claude moves so he can sit closer to Danny, wraps an arm around him, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m so sorry.”

Claude furrows his brow, “What are you sorry for?” 

“I don’t um. I don’t know how to… um. I was bought out.”

Claude’s stomach drops. Tears fill his eyes before he can even comprehend what’s happening. 

“What? Where?” 

“Cher,” Danny’s voice is gentle, “Cher, it’s okay. You can be upset.”

“Where,” Claude asks again, not looking at Danny. 

“Montreal.”

Claude purses his lips and nods. “Okay.”

“What?” 

“Okay,” he moves a little back on the bed, away from Danny.

“Claude, you’re upset, it’s not just ‘okay’.”

Claude shrugs. “But it has to be, doesn’t it?! It has to be okay. Because that’s our life. That’s the business of our job.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s just, magically okay,” Danny sighs. 

“So hey, the Canadiens, eh? Every Quebecois kids dream.”

Danny closes his eyes and breathes, “Claude…”

“You must be excited, yeah? I mean, the little kid in you must be ecstatic.”

“Claude, stop it.”

“No, Danny. I can’t stop it. Because if I stop it, if I stop talking, then it’s all gonna catch up with me and I’m going to understand what’s happening. And I’m not ready for that. Not yet.”

They’re silent for a moment before Danny speaks again, “Yeah, 4 year old Danny is happy.” He doesn’t add that he isn’t happy, Claude doesn’t need that right now.

“I’m glad. Of all teams other than the Flyers, I’m glad it’s them.”

Danny nods, “Yeah? I…I think I am too.”

They’ve never been this couple. They’ve always talked and shared and communicated. They’ve never been this passive, fake couple. Yet here they are, faking smiles and holding back tears. It’s not good, it’s not healthy, but right now it’s easier. 

 

Later that night, Claude’s laying in Danny’s arms in bed and it’s dark. They’ve been laying like this for a while now, Danny holding Claude. Sometimes they shift so Claude can hold Danny. It’s quiet. Probably past midnight. Claude doesn’t even know if Danny’s awake still.

“When do you leave?” Claude whispers, just incase Danny is asleep.

“They want me there soon.”

“Do I even get the summer with you?” 

Danny looks down and shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll know more once I get there and once they tell me if they need me for the whole summer or not.”

“What… What does this mean? For us, what does this mean?” 

Danny shrugs. “What do you want?” 

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I don’t know what this means.”

“I-is the engagement off?” 

Danny sighs. “Postponed, I guess?” 

Claude chews on his bottom lip and nods. That’s not what he wanted to hear, but he knew that’s what the answer would be. It’s the right answer, it makes sense. But Claude doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want any of this. 

“Should we… Are we going to…”

“That’s up to you,” Danny rubs Claude’s side a little, trying to soothe him. 

Claude sighs. “No, it’s not. It’s both of our decisions. Because it affects both of us.”

“I’m not sure, cher. I’m really not sure…”

“Neither am I,” Claude whispers. 

“We can figure this out, right?” 

 

They couldn’t figure it out. 

 

About a week into discussing what they were going to do, they decided. 

“It’s not fair for me to ask you to stay with me.”

Claude shakes his head. “None of this is particularly fair…”

“You’re young. You have a life you should be living, partying, having fun. And I don’t want to hold you back.”

Claude nods, not looking at Danny. He’s too tired, too drained to fight back. All he says is: “I’m not going to give up on you. On us.”

Claude moves himself out within two weeks of the buyout being announced to the media. Buys some apartment in Rittenhouse Square. It feels empty and cold. He doesn’t unpack all of the boxes. Just looks for stuff whenever he needs it. 

 

When they say goodbye for good, that’s probably the hardest. 

“I love you,” Danny whispers, cupping Claude’s face. 

Claude can’t help the tears that are falling. “I love you too, Daniel. Go kick some ass out in Montreal, okay?” 

Danny smiles soft and sad. “Okay.”

They kiss gently, tenderly, like it was one of the first times they kissed. It lasted so long, yet not long enough. 

\----

**//February 2016//**

 

Claude and Danny are meeting with their wedding planner, Melissa, today for the first time. Claude has some ideas, has a lot of ideas, really, but he knows this is both his and Danny’s decision. 

He just has some non-negotiables, though. And he knows he needs to talk to Danny about them today before they meet with the planner. 

“Good morning, my love,” Claude smiles, handing Danny a cup of coffee. 

“What do you want?” 

Claude gapes at him. “J’excuse! Can’t a fiancé just make a cup of coffee for his fiancé?”

“They can, yes. However, on an off day and going into a very important wedding planning session?” 

Claude rolls his eyes. “I’m offended! Honestly, I just wanted to make a sweet gesture to my fiancé and mention casually my non negotiables for the wedding.”

“There it is,” Danny smiles behind his mug. “Go ahead.”

“No orange. I love the Flyers. I love Flyer orange. But I am not having that god forsaken neon orange be one of our wedding colors.”

Danny laughs. “That’s an easy one, baby. Of course. I had some color schemes in mind myself, actually…”

“Really?” Claude smiles so big. 

“Yeah! Like, maybe a navy blue and light gray? Or white? Or maroon and white or gray? I don’t know it was just something I was thinking of. We don’t have to…”

“I love it! I was thinking navy too! But no white. The boys are messy as fuck, they can’t handle anything white without getting shit all over it.”

“The boys? Don’t you mean yourself?” 

Danny smirks, and kisses him, “Very funny, Cher.

Claude wrinkles his nose, “Ew, morning breath.”

“You have just as bad morning breath, cher.”

“Rude!” 

“You said it first,” Danny laughs. 

Claude crosses his arms and pouts a little.

 

“Fine,” Danny reaches out and touches his arm. “You know I love your morning breath. C’mon, what else.”

“I want to have lilies at the wedding. It doesn’t need to be the main flower at the wedding just. They’re my favorite flowers. They’re the flowers my mom always got me for special occasions or winning a big tourney.”

“Lilies would be beautiful,” Danny smiles and kisses him.

Claude takes Danny’s hand and squeezes. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Wedding planning between the two of them is super easy. They both just want each other to be happy and for the day to be beautiful.

They decide on the colors navy and light gray that day and everything else just falls into place.

\----

**//December 2013//**

 

Danny throws his bag down at the entryway of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

“Fuck this, fuck this entire fucking situation, fuck this.” He knows he’s talking to himself, but he could not care less right now. 

He’s not wanted in Buffalo. He’s not wanted in Philly. He’s not wanted in Montreal. He’s pretty sure he’s not wanted by Claude anymore, either. 

He wishes he never got traded to this godforsaken team. He wishes he never left Philly. He should’ve just retired when his contract was up. It would’ve been less humiliating. 

Danny stares at his phone for a bit, just staring. He wants to call Claude. He wants to go home. But he left. He doesn’t have the luxury of calling Claude whenever he wants anymore. Claude needed space. Danny doesn’t blame him, he left him days after proposing. He just. He fucking misses him so much. He can’t sleep anymore without Claude wrapped around him. 

Danny needs a nap.

\----

**//December 2016//**

 

“Carson! Get your butt down here!” Claude calls from the steps. “We’re gonna be late for Cam’s tourney!”

“I’m coming!” 

“You said that 10 minutes ago!” 

Caelan groans dramatically, but sure enough, he marches his ass down the steps. 

“Hey, good to see ya,” Claude smiles.

Carson scowls at Claude, and honestly? He deserves it. 

“Come on, grumpy,” Claude puts a hand on his back and pulls Carson with him.

“I don’t see why I have to go, too.”

“Cause we’re a supportive family, we support one another. And this is the literal only time I am in town when one of you has a tourney, so we’re making the most of it.”

Carson rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

“Hold up, Mr. Grump. What’s going on?” 

Carson shrugs.

“No, you’re never this sassy. Not when it comes to family time…”

“Let’s just go.”

“Carson,” Claude stops him. “C’mon. Talk.”

“I just. I’m not doing well in school. Or hockey. And Cae and Cammy are doing so well at both. And I just…”

“It makes you feel shitty.”

“Yeah.”

Claude sighs and hugs Carson. “I know it sucks to see your siblings seemingly accelerate more than you are, but everyone goes at their own pace. Not everyone is good at test taking, it doesn’t mean you’re not smart. Plus, you’re just getting back after having a broken foot! Obviously you aren’t 100% again.”

“It just sucks. I missed so much time! And I don’t know if I can make it up.”

Claude looks at him, voice softening. “What do you mean, Carson?” 

“What if… I don’t want to play hockey anymore?” 

Claude shrugs a little, “Then you don’t play hockey anymore.”

“Really?” 

“Really. If you don’t enjoy it, if it’s causing you more stress than fun, if you don’t want to, then don’t. Dad and I won’t be mad. I just ask that you take some more time getting back on the ice from the injury and see what you feel in a few months. Deal?” 

Carson smiles a little, “Deal.”

“Awesome. C’mon, Cae and Dad are in the car already.”

Carson nods and follows him. 

“Sorry we took so long!” Claude closes the drivers side door. “I had to pee.” He winks at Carson in the rear view mirror and Carson smiles. 

Claude reaches over the middle console while driving and takes Danny’s hand. “Family time! I love family time.”

“You’re a dork,” Danny laughs and kisses Claude’s hand.

“Hell yeah I am!” 

Danny shakes his head a little. “I can’t believe you sometimes. I can’t believe we have this fantastic family.”

“It’s pretty freaking fantastic, isn’t it?” Claude smiles. 

“The Briere-Giroux family is the best!” Caelan shouts making everyone laugh. 

“Hell yeah,” Claude lets go of Danny’s hand to fist bump Caelan. “We’re gonna be the loudest ones there. Gonna embarrass the hell out of Cammy.”

“Oh my god,” Carson laughs.

“What! I gotta make up for lost time. Dad duties and whatnot.”

“He’s gonna be so embarrassed!” 

“That’s literally the entire point,” Claude laughs. 

Danny squeezes his hand and smiles at him. Claude glances over just in time to catch his smile as Danny goes back to facing forward. God does Claude love that smile. 

“I love you,” Claude smiles at Danny. “I love all of you,” he says louder. 

He gets a chorus of, “I love you”’s back.

“Oh, I like this song!” Carson says as ‘Cake By The Ocean’ comes on the radio.

Claude definitely takes this opportunity to sing along loud and horribly. 

“Daaaad!” Carson laughs. “Stop it!” 

“I’m not singing!” Danny defends himself. 

“Not you, Clo.”

Claude and Danny both go silent for a second. Carson just… Carson just called him dad. Sure the kids have referred to them as ‘Dads’ before, but they’ve never just called Claude dad.

“S-sorry,” Carson mumbles. 

Claude smiles. “No! Don’t be Cars, it’s beyond okay.”

Danny squeezes Claude’s hand and smiles. He’s always known in the back of his head that the boys think of him as a father figure. But Carson calling him dad… Claude felt this warmth spread into his chest and tears gather in his eyes. 

“Beyond okay,” Claude repeats.

\----

**//March 2014//**

 

Claude’s just climbing into bed when his phone lights up. 

He closes his eyes and sighs before picking it up, not even caring to look at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Cla-aude?” The voice on the other end makes Claude pull his phone away and look at the caller ID. 

“Caelan? Cae, are you okay?” 

“I-I think so? I don’t know. But you said-- you said that if I ever needed like... I could call you? So like-” 

Claude softens his voice, “Okay, that’s okay. Where are you?” 

“I’m…one of my teammates house. A party.”

“Are you in Philly? If you are, go back inside the house now, please.” Claude knows Philly, and knows there are nicer parts of Philly, but he also knows there are some not so nice parts. And he does not want to hear about another high school boy shot or hit by a car in downtown Philadelphia. Especially not his Caelan. 

“I’m in Bala Cynwyd.”

Claude nods. Just outside the city, not far. He grabs his keys and a shirt. “Okay, just. Sit tight. Try to find out an address for me. I’m on my way to get you.”

“Thanks,” Caelan says small, voice shaking a little. 

“Caelan? Hey, bud I promise you’re going to be okay. I’m on my way now, I’m gonna pick you up and we’re gonna come back to my apartment, and everything will be okay.”

“I don’t know… Claude I-I’m scared.”

Claude sighs small. Fuck. “I know you are. But I’m gonna get there soon, you’re gonna be okay.”

 

Caelan manages to send him an address and Claude is there faster than his GPS said he would be. Caelan is scared and drunk, so yeah, Claude will break a law or two to get there. And it gives him less time to think about how Caelan called him, how Claude still thinks of the boys as his, and how much he fucking misses his family. 

He calls Caelan to let him know he’s outside and Caelan comes out quickly. He gets in the car and Claude knows he isn’t just drunk. 

“H-hi,” Caelan doesn’t look at Claude. He’s breathing fast and his hands are fidgety. 

“Caelan. What are you on.”

Caelan looks up at Claude with big, scared eyes and his voice is barely there. “I don’t know. Jeff put something in my hand, t-told me to drink and take it…”

“Okay,” Claude puts a steadying hand on Caelan’s thigh and starts driving. “Caelan, it’s okay.”

“I-I’m scared. I don’t like this.”

“I know you don’t,” Claude sighs. “I know.”

Halfway into their mostly silent car ride, Caelan speaks again. 

 

“I couldn’t call mom…”

“Shh,” Claude stops him. “Caelan, it’s okay. I’m not mad that you called me. I’m really proud of you, actually, for calling me.”

“Proud?” 

“Yes, Caelan. It took a lot to call me tonight. To admit you think you went too far, that you aren’t okay. I would way rather you call me drunk than attempt to get in the car with someone or stay somewhere you don’t feel comfortable.”

Claude swears he can see the faintest hint of a smile on Caelan’s lips. “Yeah, I… Thank you.”

 

When they get back to Claude’s apartment he helps Caelan change into some of his sweats and a t-shirt and does his best not to think about how he’s definitely taller than Danny by now. He puts him in his own bed, Claude can sleep on the couch, he doesn’t care. 

“Here, drink,” Claude presses a glass of water into Caelan’s hand. 

Caelan drinks some of it and winces after. 

“I’m gonna ask you to take some advil now and some more in the morning, okay?” 

Caelan nods and then has to stop and blinks a bit, still out of it. 

Right before Claude leaves Caelan, Caelan stops him. 

“Y-you don’t have to tell dad, do you?” 

Claude closes his eyes and sighs. “Caes…”

“Yeah, that’s… I figured.”

“I don’t want you to not trust me. But hell, if I were in Dad’s position, I would want him to call me. Even if you aren’t my son.”

“I am your son,” Caelan mumbles. 

Claude sighs. “We can talk more in the morning, eh? Just get some rest.”

Caelan nods. “Claude?” 

Claude stops again. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Caelan. Get some sleep.” 

 

Now comes the part he’s been dreading. Calling Danny. 

Claude curses to himself, sitting on the couch. He hasn’t talked to Danny in months. And now he’s calling him at 2 am to tell him that his son, Danny’s son, called Claude from a party drunk and scared. This is going to go great.

Claude doesn’t even know if Danny will pick up, but he knows he has to try. Even if he has to call back in the morning. 

“Bonjour?” 

Claude’s heart stops at the sound of his voice. Groggy with sleep, the same way he sounded all of those mornings when they lived together.

“Daniel,” Claude says.

“Claude?” He can hear both the confusion in Danny’s voice and how he is now considerably more awake. “Claude, are you okay?” 

“I-I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I just… I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me, listen to the entire story, before reacting.”

“You’re scaring me, Claude.”

“Caelan called me tonight, drunk, at a party.”

“HE WHAT.”

“Full story, Daniel.”

Danny sighs. “Fine. Continue.”

“He called me because he was scared and knew he wasn’t okay to get in the car with anyone. He called me to pick him up. So I did. He’s asleep in my room right now, in p.j.’s, with water and advil in him. He’s okay. He’s scared, he’s shaken up, but he’s okay.”

“Is that it?” 

Claude sighs, bracing himself. “Basically.”

“Okay. What the fuck! What the fuck! Is this because I left? Is he acting out? How fucking drunk was he? I cannot believe him! He has his hockey career at stake, he has his fucking life at stake!” 

Claude waits a moment. “Are you finished?” 

“I don’t think so!” 

“Well you should be.”

“Excuse me, Claude?”

“Just, hear me out. Okay? Can you do that?” 

“You better not be fucking defending or condoning the fact he did this.”

Claude is a little hurt Danny thinks he would. “No, god no! I’m pissed and worried and everything you’re feeling. But I also feel… Okay.”

“Why the fuck do you feel okay?” 

“Because he called me, Danny! He called me. He knew he was in a shitty situation, he was drunk and not okay and he called me. He was being responsible.”

“If he was being responsible he wouldn’t of gotten drunk to begin with.”

“Oh come on,” Claude is exasperated. “Remember me as a rookie? Can you even imagine that in juniors? We both were just as bad, just as reckless, made the same mistakes.”

“It doesn’t make it okay.”

“No, it doesn’t. But would you rather have a son who calls you when they’re scared and drunk? Or would you rather have a son who’s scared of telling you and gets in the car and drives drunk to hide it.”

Danny sighs and for a second, Claude thinks he may have hung up on him. 

“Thank you.”

“What?” 

“For picking him up. And being someone he can still go to. Thank you.”

“He can always come to me,” Claude’s voice is soft. “You can, too. Obviously I’ll update you tomorrow. But like, just. In general.”

Danny takes a breath in. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Claude closes his eyes. He shouldn’t have said that, fuck.

“Thank you, I mean it. For all of this.”

“Go easy on him when you talk to him, okay?” 

Danny laughs. “I almost want to be there just to bang pots and pans around when he’s hungover tomorrow morning.”

Claude laughs too, easy. “God that’s so cruel!”

“Something tells me it would be pretty effective.”

Claude smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“Thank you, Clo.”

“Always, Danny. Hope things are good out there.”

“Hope things are good back home.”

“Night.”

Claude lies down and tries not to think about how Danny just said home, not Philly.

 

The next morning, Claude wakes up pretty early and starts breakfast. Runny sunny side up eggs on toast, greasy ass bacon, a kale and fruit smoothie, all the shit you need for a hangover. 

Caelan wakes up pretty early, earlier than Claude would expect for a hungover teen. 

“Hey kid,” Claude smiles at Caelan who looks like he just got out of the zombie apocalypse. 

He grumbles. “Hi Clo.”

“You look great.”

He scowls at Claude and Claude laughs. 

“Okay, okay, sorry. C’mon, sit down, I made a hangover breakfast.”

Caelan seems to perk up a little at that.

“And coffee,” he pauses before handing Caelan the mug. “As long as you drink some water too, you can have some.”

“Fiiiiine,” Caelan grumbles. “Thanks.”

 

Claude sits with Caelan and they eat together. It’s nice. Reminds him of old times. 

“How mad was dad?” 

“Mad,” Claude nods. “But I was able to talk him down. He’s more relieved and glad that you called me.”

Caelan smiles small. “Thank you again, Clo.”

“Always. I mean that.”

Claude sits down with him on the couch later that day, “You’re gonna be okay, Caelan. I’ve been in situations similar to this. It happens. Don’t get too down on yourself. No ones mad at you.” 

Calan hugs Claude, “Thank you. I miss you.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere, Caes. I’m still here. Still right here. Always.” 

\----

**//January 2017//**

 

They’re at Navy Pier, it’s below freezing, and Claude couldn’t be happier. There are Christmas lights strung everywhere, mostly white and blue. They’re beautiful. Even the boats on the pier are lit up. 

“Hey G!” Travis knocks into Claude’s shoulders. 

Claude hip checks him back, “Sup Rook.”

Travis rolls his eyes at the nickname, “We’re racing tonight.”

“Oh a race? I wanna get in on this!” Caelan joins Claude, skates on and laced up. 

“Danny B!” Claude calls across the locker room. “What about you?” 

Danny looks up from where he’s tying his own skates. “Are you serious? You think me, an old man, can race you young-ins?”

Claude rolls his eyes so hard, but is smiling, “You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“Hey, I gotta live up to the old man vibe you and the kids are forcing on me.”

Claude kisses him. “Okay, no race. But you’re gonna be cheering for me, right?”

“I have my son to cheer for.”

“Everyone’s gonna cheer for him. They like him,” Claude full on whines.

Danny laughs. “Yeah? And no one likes you?”

“ _ You _ don’t even like me half the time!” 

Danny kisses him, smiling. “You’re right.”

“You can’t kiss me and then say something like that!”

“You’re the one who said it,” Danny reminds him.

 

They get out on the ice on the pier and it feels so perfect. Nostalgic, from when Claude was younger and would skate on the neighborhood’s frozen pond at all hours of the day. And nostalgic for this moment. This moment that is happening now, that he’s witnessing. He just. Doesn’t want to forget it. Knows this is one of those moments he wants to keep forever. 

He takes both a picture on his phone and a mental snapshot. 

The boys are skating and fucking around with Travis and Ivan, Danny’s hanging out with Coots and Wayne, and Claude just wants to witness all of it. Wants to make sure he has this for a while. His two families. This is why he never gave up.

\----

**//June 2015//**

 

It’s a hot, rainy day and Claude is bumming around in his sweats. He hasn’t left Philly yet, he doesn't want to leave the boys before Danny gets back. Granted, he has no idea when Danny is getting back, he may be back. Who knows. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at his apartment door. 

Claude opens it to Danny. 

“Wha-”

“Come home.”

Claude can see the tears building up in Danny’s eyes.

“Daniel,” Claude’s voice is so soft. “God, come here.”

Claude pulls Danny into a hug. A tight, protective hug. He pulls back and kisses him. 

“Of course.”

“R-really?” Danny’s genuinely surprised. He wasn’t expecting Claude to say yes. At least not right away.

“Of course, Danny. Fuck,” he kisses him again. “God, I’ve missed you. I, yes.”

Danny hugs Claude tight. “It sucked. It was so fucking hard being away from you. From our family.”

“Yeah, it did,” Claude tears up. “It really fucking sucked.”

“It’s okay, cher. Shh, I’ve got you. You’re okay now. We’re gonna be okay.” 

 

Danny and Claude get some of Claude’s things together, which isn’t hard considering he still has boxes he never unpacked. They both try not to think too hard about that.

 

“Claude!” Cameron runs up to Claude as soon as he sees him, dropping his bag somewhere along the way. 

Cameron all but launches himself at Claude and Claude has just enough time to ready himself and catch Cameron in a hug. 

“Cammy,” he smiles into his hair. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Clo,” He mumbles into his chest. “Feels so nice to walk into the house again and see you.”

Claude smiles softly. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” He nods and smiles. “We’ve missed you. We’ve all really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you all too. So much.”

 

Claude and Danny are cuddling on the couch, watching Sportsnet, just like before he left. Danny’s holding Claude, rubbing his side softly. Claude’s head is on Danny’s chest, his toes tucked under Danny’s calves. 

“Missed you,” Danny whispers into Claude’s hair, kissing his head.

“I missed you, too.”

Danny smiles small. “I know it won’t go back to normal that fast...”

“But we can work on it. Work on getting there.”

“Because we can. We have the time to.”

Claude turns his face to look at him, “I’m glad you’re home. I’m glad I’m home.”

“It’s been a hard few years,” Danny sighs, running a hand through Claude’s hair. 

“I know,” Claude whispers, places a hand on Danny’s chest. “I know. But we’re here now. Together. With our boys. And each other. And it’s gonna be that way for now on.”

“Yeah?” A smile plays on Danny’s lips.

“Yeah. No matter how long it takes, no matter how much it takes, I’m not leaving you. And I’m not letting you leave ever again.” Claude sighs and all but whispers, “I should’ve fought harder.”

“Hey,” Danny’s voice is soft but serious. “No, none of that. Don’t you dare blame yourself. I left.”

“I let you leave!” 

Danny shakes his head. “We can’t undo the past. It happened, it sucked. But we’re here now. And that’s what matters.”

“I didn’t want to break up when you left.”

“Cher,” Danny whispers, placing a soft hand on Claude’s cheek. 

“I just. I thought maybe it’s what you wanted. So I let you go. Without putting up more of a fight. And I fucking hate myself everyday for that.”

“And I hate myself for leaving,” Danny says, soft, a little distant. 

“Wow,” Claude exhales. “We’ve got a lot to work on, eh?” 

Danny chuckles softly. “Yeah, just a bit.”

“But we can do it. We’re gonna do it.”

“You know you don’t have to, just because I wanted you back, that doesn’t mean you have to come back.”

Claude digs into his shirt and pulls out his chain, where the ring Danny gave him almost 3 years prior hangs. 

“I haven’t taken this off. Not once. Because I knew that you would come back. That we would be together again.”

“Cher,” Danny whispers and reaches out to touch the ring, hold it between his fingers. 

“I never had a doubt about being with you. Not before, not now.”

“I love you,” Danny whispers. 

Claude presses himself up and kisses Danny. “I love you too.”

\----

**//May 2017//**

 

Claude doesn't really mean to slam the door behind him. He honestly meant to just close it. But he's so fucking enraged right now that he slammed it. 

 

“Cher?” Danny mutes the TV and comes into the kitchen. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Claude says through gritted teeth. 

“Clo…” Danny's voice is softer. 

“Are the boys asleep?”

“They're all up in their rooms, if that's what you mean.”

Claude nods and grips the counter top to steady himself. 

“What happened?”

“I hear shit all the time, you know? I hear it constantly. In passing, little chirps here and there. I hear shit. And I just brush it off and continue on.”

“Okay…”

“But tonight…” Claude sucks in a breath. “Tonight, fuck.”

“Claude, you're worrying me. Let's go sit down…”

“I can't captain a fucking NHL team.”

“You what?”

Claude sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. “A fucking — a  fucking fag shouldn't be allowed to captain an NHL team. Look where it's gotten us. Nowhere.”

Danny wants so badly to punch something. He settles for placing a soft hand on Claude's back and rubbing gently. 

“A f— people like _us_ shouldn't even be allowed to play hockey,” Claude continues, whispering. 

“Clo, cher, you know none of that's true.”

“What if it is!” Claude snaps. Then softer, helpless, “What if it is?”

Danny pulls Claude into a hug and Claude just breaks. All of the comments. The weight of being the first openly gay NHL player. Everything finally breaks him. 

“I-I'm so glad, you know?” He says into Danny's neck, “I'm so glad we came out.”

Danny shushes him and runs a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. 

“Sometimes it's just… it's so hard. Why do they get to fucking say this shit!”

“They don't. They shouldn't be allowed to.”

“I didn't respond on the ice,” he sniffles a little. “But god, hearing that. That a f — That I  couldn't be an adequate captain or whatever the fuck he said… I don't know why, but that really got to me. And it's not like I can say anything. It's his word against mine.”

Danny kisses the side of Claude's head. “There are some really horrible people in this world. And they say and do some disgusting shit. And it's fucked. And it's fucked that they can get away with it. They shouldn't be able to.” Danny laughs bitterly, “Fucking You Can Play my ass. Bull fucking shit.”

Claude just nods. 

“Is that why Simmonds fought tonight?”

Claude smiles small. “Wayne beat his ass.”

“Good.”

Claude swallows and pulls away from Danny. He tries to smile, but more tears fall instead. 

“Oh cher…”

“I'm just so tired, Danny.”

“I know.”

\----

**//August 2015//**

 

“Are you ready?” Claude smiles, appearing behind Danny in the mirror. 

Danny smiles at him through the mirror and nods. 

Claude turns Danny around and straightens his tie a little, flattens the lapels of his suit jacket. 

“You look good, I promise.” Claude smiles and cups his cheek gently, “You’re going to be okay.”

“I know,” Danny chuckles a little. “I know I’ve thought about this, I know I’ve had months to prepare, but it still feels surreal.”

“18 years is a long time,” Claude says. 

“Feels like it’s been my whole life.”

Claude smiles and rubs his thumb over Danny’s cheek. “I know. But now you’re starting a new chapter of your life.”

“I am… I am,” he sighs and nods. “I don’t have to make this announcement as heavy as we planned, you know? If you want to back out, I won’t be mad.”

Claude smiles at him. “I’m not backing out. Not now, not ever.”

“But this… this is a big step. A huge fucking step. You’re still going to be playing, still in the NHL, who knows what could happen to you…”

“Daniel,” he stops him. “Listen to me, I want to do this. With you. Now.”

“It could be really dangerous.”

“Yeah,” Claude nods. “Yeah, it really could be. But that’s okay with me.”

“It’s not okay with me.”

Claude sighs. “Daniel, we’ve been over this. Many times. Come on, we’re gonna be late for your retirement presser.”

Danny sighs, but nods, lets Claude grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen. 

“Boys, are we ready?” Claude smiles. 

They all stand and nod with a chorus of “Yeah”’s. 

 

“You all look so nice,” Danny pats them all on the back. “You all okay with this?” 

“We were okay with it months ago when you brought it up. We’re okay with it now. We’re going to be okay with it in the future,” Carson promises him.

Danny smiles and kisses Carson on the head. “Thank you.”

 

When they get to the stadium, Claude’s stomach is in knots. He’s anxious. This is going to change everything. Change his life. Change his career. But it won’t change his family. And that’s what he keeps trying to remind himself. 

One glance at Danny and he remembers why he’s doing this and how worth it it’ll be.

 

“That’s why I’m retiring from the National Hockey League.”

Cameras start flashing, reporters start asking questions, and Danny puts a hand up. 

This is it, Claude thinks. He’s gonna call me out there. No turning back now.

“I’m not finished.” Danny stands up. “I would also like to take this time and,” He takes in a big breath. “And come out. As gay.”

There’s silence in the room and Claude’s holding his breath.

“I’m gay,” Danny states, for good measure. “And I want to ask my fiancé to join me up here.”

Claude closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and walks into the press room and onto the stage. He takes Danny’s hand immediately, squeezing small in reassurance. 

The boys move a little closer to them and Carson smiles up at Claude. It’s a small gesture but it settles him instantly. 

“So, Claude Giroux, you’re gay?” A reporter finally breaks the silence. 

“Yes,” Claude nods. 

“And you are Danny Briere’s fiancé?”

“Yes.”

“Any other questions?” Danny asks and all of the sudden, all of the reporters are talking. 

“Do you realize you’re the first openly gay NHL player?” 

“Is you being gay factor into you retiring?” 

“You’re both the first openly gay NHL player and the first openly gay NHL captain. Do you think this will affect your leadership abilities in the locker room?”

“Are you retiring with Philadelphia just so you can be with your fiancé?” 

“Wait, just. One at a time,” Claude puts a hand up. He looks at Danny again, who looks anxious yet grounded. Claude’s in awe of Danny’s strength. 

“Yes, I do realize this, but that’s not what I’m focusing on right now. I’m focusing on Danny’s retirement and this press conference. One thing at a time.”

Claude looks at Danny and smiles small and Danny nods at him. Reassuring him that it’s okay.

“Being gay and me retiring have nothing in common except for the fact they were both announced at this presser.”

“Being gay should not and will not impact mine, or anyone’s ability to lead in the locker room or their abilities to be a hockey player.”

“I am retiring and then will be living locally to be with my family. The team I am retiring with has nothing to do with that. It’s the team I spent the most time with, the team that felt right to retire with.”

“With that, I’d like to say that we’re done answering questions. Thank you for your understanding,” Claude ends it there, he can feel Danny tensing up beside him and he knows they have to go.

Claude leads Danny and the boys off the stage and to the back room. 

As soon as they’re clear from the cameras, Claude pulls them all into a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, dads,” Caelan looks up at them, a little teary.

“Yeah, really proud of you,” Carson agrees. 

Danny smiles and kisses all of the boys on the head and then Claude on the lips. “Thank you, Cher.”

“For what?” 

“Your love. And support. And just. Being you.”

Claude smiles and blinks back his tears, “Okay Briere-Giroux fam, let’s go home.”

\----

**//July 2017//**

 

They get married on the top floor of the Kimmel Center, there’s a beautiful glass ceiling, you can see city hall perfectly, it’s so beautiful. 

Danny is wearing a navy suit with a bowtie, Claude is wearing a navy suit with a skinny tie. The boys are in their suits, standing by Danny’s side, Wayne and Sean at Claude’s side. If they could, they’d have the entire team up there with them. But it’s not that big of a stage for the ceremony. 

There are white lilies all around, greenery everywhere, and accents of navy. It’s small and intimate and perfect.

 

“Claude Giroux,” Danny takes his hands, smiling, “I love you so much. I knew from the moment that I saw you skating back in 2007 that you were something special. And god, was I right. You’re the most humble, most talented, and most incredible man I’ve ever met. I’m lucky to call you my best friend and life partner. You’ve become a father to our sons, and they love you so much. You both took to one another so well, it was a little surprising, but confirmed to me just how great you are. I love your pancakes and how you make my coffee with the perfect ratio of cream to sugar. I love your grilled cheeses, even if it’s one of the only things you can cook. And with that, I vow to always cook you dinner and make sure you have food, cause we both know you forget sometimes.” Some of the Flyers laugh in the audience and Claude chuckles a little, squeezing Danny’s hands. “I promise to complain only a little when I have to pick up the boys from late hockey practices when you’re too tired or too comfy to get up. I promise I’ll always replace the toilet paper because I know how much it bugs you. I’ll do anything for you, Claude. You’re my prince charming. This is our fairy tale ending. And damn do we deserve it.”

Claude lets go of Danny’s hand to wipe away a few tears before grabbing them again. 

“Daniel,” he sighs happily, “Oh, my Daniel. Mon cher. I kept the ring you proposed to me with on a chain around my neck since the night you proposed. I never took my ring off. Not when you were in Montreal or Colorado. Not when we barely were speaking. I never took it off. Because I knew you were the love of my life. I knew that someday, somehow, we would be together again. For real. It would work out. Even if I killed myself trying to make it work, dammit it was going to work.” Claude sniffles and wipes some more tears. “And look at us, getting married for real, eh? Coming out as the first openly gay NHL players. Breaking barriers and shit. God, Daniel, you’re the strongest man I’ve ever known. I know it hasn’t been easy getting here, but I’m so proud of you for getting here. I love you, and I will tell you that every single day. Not just an, ‘I love you’ in passing. A genuine, ‘I love you’. One where you know how much I mean it. Because I do mean it. Every time I say it. Even in those times where I’m just saying it when heading out to practice. I promise I will always have the fluffiest blankets for you at home and will wrap you up in them on both bad days and good days. I promise I’ll fix the toilet and sink to the best of my abilities, or call the plumber when necessary.” Danny smiles, his eyes crinkle a little. “I promise to be the best damn husband I can be.”

 

Danny and Claude are both crying at this point, laughing a little at themselves. 

 

“Daniel and Claude, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Danny cups Claude’s cheek and kisses him sweetly before Claude grips low on his waist and deepens it, earning wolf whistles from Flyers, past and present. 

Danny pulls away a little breathless and a lot in love. 

They walk into the room where the ceremony is being held holding hands, and they both are speechless. 

  
  


“Melissa did a kick ass job, eh?” Claude hip checks Danny lightly. 

“She… It’s perfect. Yeah?” Danny looks at Claude, smiling. 

Claude nods, “It really is. But we could’ve been married at the courthouse and it still be perfect, cause it’s you.”

“God that’s so sappy,” Danny chuckles and kisses Claude. 

 

Their first dance is to ‘Army of One’ by Coldplay. 

Claude wraps his hands around Danny’s waist and pulls him in close as the song starts. 

“Hi, husband.” 

Danny smiles so big at the title. “Hi, husband.”

“You look so great,” Claude kisses him. “So handsome and beautiful and happy. Happy looks good on you.”

“Expect to see it a lot more often,” Danny winks. “Now that we're married, I'm gonna be happy way more often.”

Claude laughs and rests his forehead against Danny’s. 

“I really am the luckiest man in the world, aren't I?”

Claude smiles soft and fond at Danny. 

“We have it pretty good,” Claude says, looking around to all of their friends and family and teammates sitting and watching them. “Pretty fucking good.”

“Pretty fucking great.”

After Claude and Danny’s first dance, there’s a small toast. Claude and Danny thank everyone for coming and supporting them. 

Once they finish, Caelan comes over. “Clo? May I have this dance?”

Claude smiles and gets up and Danny just stares and Caelan and Claude nod at the DJ and begin to dance to ‘Guillotine’ by Jon Bellion, with some actual choreography. 

Claude and Caelan laugh and dance and it's so beautiful to watch. It fills Danny’s heart with warmth and love.

They sing at one another when the chorus comes and dance like no one’s watching. It's a little embarrassing, but they're having fun and this is their moment. 

After toasts by the groomsmen, including a very tearful, heartfelt speech from Caelan, and lots of dancing with their best friends, the night is coming to an end. 

“Was it everything you dreamed of?” Claude asks when they’re dancing slowly, holding one another.

“And more,” Danny kisses Claude.

“Good. You deserve that. Deserve only good things.”

“I love you,” Danny kisses him again. “My husband.”

Claude smiles big. “God, my husband. We’re fucking married.”

Danny laughs,.“Yeah, Clo. S’kinda the whole reason of this ceremony and party.”

“Dick,” Claude says all fond. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of our life together. Thank you for not giving up on me after I left.”

“I would never give up on you, Daniel.”

Claude lays his head on Danny’s shoulder and continues to sway a little. He knew they would end up here. No matter how long it took, how much pain there was, he knew they would end up together. He never gave up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I worked very hard on this, it's the longest thing I've every written. I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> I just wanna say thanks to A for being my cheerleader and beta! And to R for helping me so much with my spacing and cheering me on and encouraging me.


End file.
